


Alaudidae

by AmbroiseFramboise



Series: My Hero(es's) Reincarnations [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hibari does what he wants, Kinda Crack, Reincarnation, Terrorizing everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: As a Quirkless boy, the son of Hibari Hisashi and his wife Inko should be weak, right ?Wrong. Hibari Kyoya is reborn in a strange world where people are just herbivorious as ever, but with powers. He promply decides to be a hero to be able to legaly beat up strongs opponents and restore Order.Good Luck, UA and the world. You're going to need it.





	1. Hibari Kyoya, REBORN

**Author's Note:**

> A story that have been in my head for some time. I just love when Hibari get reincarned somewhere.
> 
> As usual, there might be spellings mistakes, as I don't have a beta and since English is not my first language. 
> 
> Kudo and Comments are greatly appreciated, I always love feedback. 
> 
> Updates won't be regular, I'm afraid. I alwas start more stories than I should.
> 
> Thank you for reading !

In many other universes, Inko married Hisashi Midoriya, took his name and had a son. 

In this one, she married Hisashi Hibari, and it makes all the difference. 

They named their son Kyoya, and the Decimo’s Cloud Guardian found himself in a world where (almost) everyone had abilities. He still though people were herbivores. (Apparently, no matter where, human nature is the same). 

When Inko choose Hisashi, she knew it would be a… peculiar life. (The Hibari Clan and their reputation across the world stays the same, no matter the reality. They just do what they want and terrify people.) He was from a branch line in Japan, the main one being in China, which is also the country where they were the most famous. Because no matter the profession, they always seemed to like violence. It means that some may be heroes, vigilantes, villains, policemen, bodyguards, doctors, martial arts instructors, etc. They valued total freedom, strength, often seemed to have a personal territory they defended and protected, and utterly destroyed their enemies. 

It tended to confuse heroes and authorities, because they always helped each other if there was the need, even if they were on the other side of the law. Most people just quickly learned not to mess with a Hibari, or bother them. 

Hard to predict and to understand, with their own rules, morales and people in high places ? Talk about an headache ! Organizations sended a warning with every birth, along with the area they were staying. They had a hierarchy, were organized pretty much like a mafia or a yakusa clan. The majority of the world had long since given up trying to control them. They just watched, and prayed to avoid their anger, or worst their Rage (a thing so terrifying, so horrifying it made everyone shudder and pale just thinking about it. Be it because they saw one, or the aftermath of one, or even just heard the stories of the peoples who did.) 

Inko knew that even married and with a child she couldn’t make her husband stay long in one place. She had learned and accepted it long ago, and it may hurt a bit, but his happiness was more important. 

He worked in the police, somewhere confidential. It was important for him to move, to be free, and she loved him too much to try to tie him to her. He still came home from time to time, because he loved her too, and their son (there was never any doubts about this fact. He just expressed it differently than most.) And he taught Kyoya the Hibari’s way. (Not that he needed it much, it was very similar to the one he learned in his first life, but there were some new things, mostly linked with the era of Quirks.) 

Hibari Kyoya’s mother may not totally understand her husband and son, but she supported them as well as she could ; with love, acceptance, smiles, good meals, stories, some normality and calm in their hectic lives. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Little Kyoya was a quiet and watchful child. He had the typical Hibari’s looks, straight black hair, a fine face, pretty but sharp (even with the roundness of childhood), and gray eyes. He liked meat and animal documentaries. He quickly decided that his territory would be the neighborhood. For now. When he grew up he would make himself a bigger one. 

He didn’t really have friends at school, but it suited him fine. He would have liked someone like Kusakabe, because he had been loyal and helpful. (He hadn’t been his friend. Not at all.) They were all stupid herbivores, even with their Quirks. In fact it made them worse. They thought they were carnivores, just because of their abilities. They were so obviously wrong it was pathetic. 

(Hibari had never been the most patient man. So to go trough school once again, when he had already done all he could in his past life to be outside of it as much as possible… It took all he had to ignore them. He mostly slept in classes.) 

At four, after a visit to the doctor, he learned he didn’t have Quirk. 

At four, he learned that most people judged him inferior, unimportant for that. 

At four, when his father asked him what kind of weapons he wanted for his birthday he answered tonfas. 

At four and a half, after watching news on the TV about All Might, he decided he would be a hero. To protect his territory, keep people from crowding and making trouble, and, more important, assert his place at the top of the food chain (to prove his superiority and destroy their stupid discrimination. People didn’t have Quirks in his time, and even without flames, were perfectly strong enough to match a hero.) 

Not that he was going to wait for a license to start doing that. He was more mature than the last time he was a child ; he would just have to be more discreet. Being a child wasn’t an excuse to let herbivores do what they wanted in his territory. 

At five, people who had tried to bully him for his lack of Quirk were terrified of him, the professors were persuaded he was a demon disguised as a child or a villain in the making (couldn’t they see he was trying to maintain the order ?) and he had been called to the principal office many times. It only succeeded in not using his tonfas and using less strength because his parents reminded him that his classmate were weak and fragile (and not worth the punishments). 

The number of crimes was also, strangely, steadily decreasing. The police suspected a new vigilante, but there was no proof, no name, nothing. (Hibari may have hated Mukuro, but Mist Flames, the little amount he had, were quite useful.) 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day the Musutafu police got the memo that a new Hibari was born in the area, the younger policemen had the dubious pleasure to watch their seniors and superiors‘ reactions. They were too young to understand, not informed enough, so they could only stare in confusion as the older men and women looked as though someone told them the arrival of the apocalypse. 

“Why are they acting like that ?” asked Sansa Tamakawa, a young man with a cat head. It was his first year in the Police Force. 

The secretary he was talking with shrugged. She was an intern, and had no idea. “I don’t know, but I can only guess it’s something bad. Is there a new serial killer or something ?” 

“I don’t think so, we would have heard of it. And they didn’t react like that with the last one.” answered Sansa, confused. 

Their eyes only grew wider when one of the best inspectors came back with a bottle of hard alcohol (probably whiskey or something, it had an amber color), and spiked his coffee mug with it, before passing it to the closest officer. 

"Is the state going to cut our founds again ? Do we have to collaborate with Endeavor for a long period ? Has All Might died ?" Worried Sansa, growing more and mora agitated with incertitude. 

"No you poor, innocent child. It's the Hibaris. A new one is born in the country. Worse, he's in our prefecture !" Finally answered one of his superiors, one of the older ones, his hairs almost white and face wrinkled by time and stress. "I'm lucky I will soon retire. I had enough dealing with the boy's father before he was promoted. But you lot... there is going to be the childhood and then teenagerhood... and if you're unlucky he will stay here and you'll have to deal with an adult Hibari. Prepare yourself, the next few years are going to be a wild ride !" 

"But why ? Why is a birth so problematic ? Are we talking about a family of villains ? I don't really remember this name, I may have heard of it in passing, but I can't tell when." 

"Alright, I'm going to name some of them, and you are going to think about what traits they have in common. Some of the most famous Hibaris, those days and in the past are : the Eye of the Storm, Fon, the Chinese hero ; The Franco-Italian spy/information dealer/vigilante Handcuffs, real name Alaude ; Our Commissioner himself, and father of the child, Dragonfire Hibari Hisashi." He listed, a finger raised with each name. 

"I'm … not sure ? They must all be Hibaris, and from different countries. They're probably pretty strong ? " said Sansa, trying to figure who he is talking about. 

"Try insanely strong. And stubborn. And destructive, uncontrollable, with a lot of connections, half of them outside of the law, and people you should avoid angering at any cost. They levelled cities for less. In fact the best is often to avoid them as much as possible. The problem is that us, as the police, have to clean up their messes the majority of the time." 

“He just a baby right now tough. He shouldn’t be able to cause problems before a few years at least, right ?”

“Trust me, it will start before he is six. They’re monsters, even the children are highly dangerous. Worst, childhood is before they learn to control their impulses. Our Commissioner is pretty calm most of the time now, but from what I heard, it wasn’t the case before he went to highschool, or something.”

“And what can we do when the time come ?” asked the secretary.

“Try to deal with it calmy, clean the messes, prevent anyone from dying. And stay as sane as possible without becoming alcoholic. Trust me, the tentation can be strong.”

“Alright…”

In the offices, the next day, activities had resumed as usual. But they counted days anxiously until the cataclysm that was Hibari Kyoya striked. 

And it did.

Poor, poor policemen. They weren’t paid enough for that, even with the special bonus given in Hibari related cases.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For his sixth birthday, Hibari got a pleasant surprise. He remembered vaguely an evening when his father had offhandedly asked him what were his favorite animals apart of carnivores. 

When came the time to open his presents (practicals things, but fitting for a child), his mother left the room and came back with a big object obscured by a drape. Hibari immediately noticed that it had the shape of a cage. She put it on the table, in front of him and gave him a corner of the sheet. 

He wasted no time pulling it, revealing not one, but two small birds. Bright yellow, black eyes, a wide beak for their size, little wings, round like balls. One had a strange… haircut. But with feathers. It gave him a pompadour. 

Hibari loved them instantly. 

Even more when he was told that it was a particularly intelligent bred, one that could repeat words or melodies. He opened the cage, and they flew out, rapidly coming to perch on him, in his hand. They were young, and still small (well, smaller than when adult). He gave his parent a rare but heartfelt smile, and they decided that it had been a good idea. They both had noticed how his eyes trailed longer on birds, and after seeing a drawing of one he did, (of a non-aggressive animal for once) they had thought he’d like it. 

The normal looking one, who had already started to repeat an approximation of Hibari’s name was called Hibird (secretly Junior, or II, but it would be a hassle to explain why). The other, with his pompadour and calmer demeanor was named after his past right-hand, Kusakabird. (Let it be said that Hibari had no originality when it came to naming things. His parent found it hilarious.)

Despite the big cage they came in, they rarely ever spent time in it, only returning at night to sleep when Hibari was in bed. They were well behaved, knew better than dirtying anything in the house, so Inko and Hisashi let them be. 

Otherwise, they followed him everywhere, from the bathroom (they loved taking baths in a bassinet while he was preparing for school), to class. Some professors had tried to protest, but they were quickly silenced by others. They didn’t cause any problems, and Hibari looked calmer now that they were here. And it wasn’t worth the risks of being beaten black and blue. 

As for the children, well, they didn’t approach him. The birds were always perched on his shoulders or on his head, so there wasn’t any way to see them closer without “crowding” him, and they had learned long ago not to do that. Some would spread bread crumbs or seeds not far from them and hope the fluff balls were hungry. It worked sometimes, and Hibari tolerated it, as long as they didn’t try to touch or catch his birds. Like this, the children were happy, and he didn’t have to worry about Hibird and Kusakabird being hungry. 

Oh, there were some that didn’t like it, not at all. A quirkless boy with such strength, that somehow managed to keep terrorizing everyone without much punishments ? Sure, some kids with “better” and “heroic” quirks were more encouraged, and teachers would turn their eyes elsewhere when they used their Quirks when they weren’t supposed to. But no one was at the top of the food chain, even if they wished to. 

Bakugou Katsuki was one of them. (They were never friends to begin with.) Unfortunately for him, his quick temper lead him to more than one fights with Hibari. All lost. No matter how much he tried, he never really managed to get close to winning, a fact that he had a hard time comprehend. It just didn’t fit in his vision of the world.

So the explosive boy did the only thing he could to stop the paradox between his perceived superiority and Hibari strength ; he ignored it. Acted as if the other boy didn’t exist. 

(Which suited the former Vongola Guardian just fine. He disliked the childish interactions, and prefered being left alone. He knew he was better than them, and followers were just bothersome. His goal was to pass as much of School asleep as possible.)

Hibari was never really part of the class anyhow. More of an entity forced to come. Whispers of “Monster” and “Demon” followed him in where he went, by children and adults alike when they though he couldn’t hear.

He was weird, too strong, too mature, too smart. He would sometimes talk in animal metaphors, refused to acknowledge those he deemed weak. Some swore they saw a strange purple aura when he was particularly angry (he wasn’t these time, just very annoyed. You Knew when an Hibari was angry. The damage costs were a lot highter and the number of injuries too), a thing that thankfully hardly ever happened. 

But it couldn’t be, right ? He was quirkless after all. Or so they hoped. Because for them the tough of an Hibari with a power was even more scary that one without. 

Oh, how wrong they were. Hibari had never needed that kind of power to be strong. In his former life, flame were just a convenient tool. They would be in this one too. He knew his parents suspected he could use them. His father at least.

Because Flames and their usage was recorded in the Family Archives, and still talked about, even if just as children fables. Stories always had a base of truth in the Hibari Clan. They believed in learning from history. So what if Flame haven’t been seen in more than a century, since the beginning of Quirks ? It wasn’t unheard for one of them to do something that most though impossible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the underworld, fear was slowly setting in. The number of arrest had slowly increased, a fact that wouldn’t usually register. If not for the fact that the criminals had all been found beaten by an unknown party, one the couldn’t remember. No face or voice, not the body type or the gender. As if a shadow did it. 

Those who had heard about the birth of a new Hibari suspected it (The police too by the way. Hisashi felt secretly very proud. So young, already taking down criminals). But there was no proof, and most of the other criminals, the younger ones, the weaker ones, or those that ignored everything about Hibaris just scoffed at them. A child, under ten, doing this ? Ridiculous. 

Some suspected yes, but since they knew about the Hibaris, they didn’t act on it. They weren’t suicidal, thank you. Because, if there was something more terrifying than an Hibari, even an angry one, it was an Hibari’s parent, whose child had been threatened. It was common sense. They weren’t suicidal, thank you very much. They would just do anything to avoid the area until he left. No matter how long it would take. (Or just relocate if he decided he liked it here, and set his territory in Musutafu.)

Poor, poor criminals. They weren’t paid enough by they bosses for the risks they were in when “working” in the neighborhood.


	2. Hibari Kyoya, BORED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is bored. To the horror of... pretty much everyone save a few. 
> 
> Good luck, Musutafu and other cities near it, as well as their inhabitants and resident heroes !
> 
> You're going to need it. 
> 
> (Not that it's very effective when faced with Hibari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done ! Sorry for the delay, but I had fun writing this ^^
> 
> As usual, there might be some grammatical mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct them. I'm still writing without beta. 
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> A-F

Time had passed, people continued to fear him, and Hibari Kyoya was now in Middle School. The problem was boredom.

Oh, he still went out to fight herbivores, but he had to hide to go after the stronger ones, and even had started to run away from the area. He had already expanded his territory two times, gaining some more blocks of habitations with each. 

Showing the incredible capacity of adaptation possessed by humans, pretty much everyone was used to his antics. They knew how strong he was, and how violent he could be, but while they feared him, it had become normal. Some had constated that his presence coincided with a decrease of criminal activities in the area, so it helped. 

He had even a sort of fanclub among the youngest kids. They saw him as a hero, and found him cool. Plus he wasn’t that much older than them, and never hurt them. Reprimanded, glared at them until submission, but he didn’t hit “small animals”. Not since he’d been reminded if their fragility. 

He wanted to have a Disciplinary Committee again, but without right-hand it would be hassle to organise it. He loved order but had always been a man of action and could hardly be bothered to do more than sign some papers. There was no one around he knew that could take this role, he was quite picky. 

No one his age was near his level, so he couldn’t spar with them, and older people weren’t authorized to use their Quirk publicly. Every hero (who could and were supposed to be strong) he had approached had refused after looking at him weirdly when he asked them. (So what if he beat up the criminal they were chasing to get to them quicker ? They were in the way and it’s not like they didn’t deserve it.) 

The only reason why he hadn’t been reported for acting like a vigilante these times (because it happened more than once), was thanks to a technicality ; he didn’t use a Quirk. As the laws were centred on that, they could only reprimand him verbally.  
(Apparently, it never came to the government mind that someone quirkless would be a vigilante. Or a villain. Or a hero. Hibari found it incredibly stupid, and was determined to take full advantage of it if ever needed.)

After a few tries, he decided that he would have to limit himself by only watching heroes. Not by staying with the crowd, no he hated them, but by perching himself somewhere, making sure he could see everything but staying unnoticed. Appart from the few times he had to dodge some debris (and once an actual boulder, but it counted as “small” for him), it was perfect for his new hobby. 

To get to see something interesting, he usually had to get out of his territory, who was particularly peaceful compared to those surrounding it. Thanks to the system of heroes agencies, they had themselves territories, easy to figure out. That’s why, once he had seen the major players of an area, Hibari just had to change his location to watch a new set of defenders of the city.

Truthfully, he found a lot of them boring, a bunch of attention-seeking one-trick ponies. They tended to rely too much on their quirk for his taste, and a lot were unable to adapt properly in unexpected situations, forcing them to call for backup. He could easily see the flaws of a system where popularity had an huge impact, and found it pathetic, reinforcing his idea that most heroes here were herbivores too.

And don’t get him started on how weak they were. He could count on two hands the number that would last more than a minute against his generation of guardians, less even against the (former) Arcobalenos, who had decades more of experience. There was of course the fact that they were Mafia, and didn’t play fair, or by the rules, but neither did the few capable villains. 

Oh, well. He had made his observations, automatically memorizing strengths and weaknesses, even if there was little chances he would need to exploit them (both because he wanted to be a hero, and because he tended to use one strategy, hit it until it doesn’t move anymore).

One interesting thing of this universe, he thought, was the sheer diversity of people Quirks, the apparently infinite possibilities. It could be anything, powerful or weak, useful or useless, original or common. He knew they were different categories to class them, large and open, with exceptions happening regularly. 

It was a thing that differed greatly from Flames, who could be used in different ways depending on how creative you where, but that were ultimately always the same properties (harmony, propagation, hardening, activation, disintegration, construction and tranquility). 

It was probably what kept the heroes from finding all the possibilities of their power ; they were already different from others, it was easier for them to have a “signature move”, something unique. They weren’t forced to find a new way to use them in order to stay at the top, with anyone knowing fundamentally how their type of Flame worked/their characteristics. 

There had been, here and there a few exceptions in his time, like gifts, blessings and curses that looked like they had been given by some gods. The example he was the most familiar with was Fuuta Della Stella, the Little Prince of Vongola, one of Tsunayoshi’s dear adopted siblings. His rankings abilities came out nowhere, and he claimed that they were given to him by a Planet. His limits were quite arbitrary too. Rain making him fail made no sense. Bianchi cooking too fell in that category, it didn’t look like a produce of her Flames at all.

Or maybe it had been a preliminary to Quirks ? Was he even in the same universe only in the future ? He didn’t know, and didn’t particularly care either. He wouldn’t be able to confirm it and it was in the past anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One day, as he patrolled in one of the local park, he heard several high-pitched voices shouting, and not in joy. He went to investigate. 

Weren’t adult herbivores supposed to control and take care of their offspring ? 

Then why did no one act when a group of maybe a dozen six years old bullied a small clutch of their peers ? 

No matter how you looked, it wasn’t fair nor it was a game. He could hear the taunts from where he stood. And the few parents seated on the sidelines (and they were far less than the number of children) were discussing without looking at them. 

The outnumbered ones were quivering, but standing their ground, even though they were being pushed on all sides and insulted. One in particular, a girl slightly bigger than the others was clearly protecting those behind her. He blinked. She had too many mouths and eyes, who opened at random. 

“Look ! The villain is playing hero by protecting the useless !” proclaimed the leader of the attacking side. He had a few balls made of water orbiting around his head. The others around him laughed, and he smiled, ready to launch them at his target.

“Don’t do it !” shouted angrily the girl, who refused to move. 

“Watch me !” said smugly the bully, certain of his own powerness.

That’s when Hibari decided to show himself. (Not because he liked to be dramatic, no, it was simply the most practical moment. Really.) He dropped from a nearby tree and leaped to place himself in the center of the crowd of baby herbivores, between the two sides.

Casually batting away the water spheres that had been thrown at him out of surprise with his bare hands (he didn’t need his tonfas for that) he stopped face to the leader of the bullies and growled.

“Bullying and crowding his against the rules. You will be bitten to death.” 

He had eyes grey like steel, hair darker than obsidian and what they instinctively recognised thanks to their primal instinct as a predatory gaze. 

They weren’t laughing anymore. In fact, one of the attacking children had apparently recognised him, and knew of his reputation. He smirked, more a show of teeth than an actual smile. 

“It’s the Demon ! Run !” and with that, he did the smart thing and ran to his mother, dragging one of his friends by the hand. 

The adults had seen him too, and stood abruptly, calling to them their brood urgently. Without paying attention to the protests of those who ignored who he was, they left quickly the area. For once, no one had challenged him and his rule. He was pleased.

“Come Makoto, don’t ever come near him again !” said one of them, in a mix of disdain and fear. 

He didn’t even had to bite some of them to death for real, a thing he had wanted to avoid. The children were still small and falling in the “Baby Animals” category, and he had promised his parents he wouldn’t harm them. They said nothing about a good scare however. Which is why he took a great satisfaction pretending to chase them to see adults and children alike scampering away as fast as possible. 

He turned back to where the bullied children stood. Surprisingly, they hadn’t moved. And not because they were paralysed by fear, even the ones who were clearly intimidated by him if their pale faces and slight shaking were to be believed. 

Shyly, a little fledgling broke outside of the protective formation and reached to tug at his uniform.

“Thank-you Mister Demon.” 

And with that, a chorus of little voices joined the first one in its thanks. 

“Yes thank you !” 

“You were so cool !”

No really used to gratitude (in general people felt fear after watching him), he simply uttered a neutral “Hn”. Preparing to leave, he started to turn when he was halted by an heartfelt “Please !”

It was the bigger child, the one who had stayed in front of the others to defend them. The bullying herbivore had called her a villain, and he could see why stupid civilians could thought as much. She was had what could be called a disturbing Quirk, almost Lovecraftian. But apart from a distorted voice and the extra mouths and eyes, she acted more like what a hero was supposed to. Protecting the weak. 

How hypocritical that the society tended to take the side of heroical Quirks rather than heroical actions if you had one outside of what was “normal” or were seen as too weak (like Quirkless). 

“You-you really are the one everyone call “the Demon” right ?” she asked.

He nodded. 

“But you are not a villain ; you’d have been arrested.” she stated. She was only partially right. He didn’t consider himself a villain. However, if he had decided to be one, nobody would have been able to arrest him if he didn’t want to be. Still, he nodded again.

“It means you are strong ! Can you teach me please ? I have to be stronger so I can protect my friends !” She exclaimed, bowing deeply.

Ah. It was one of the first times someone asked him that kind of thing. People were usually too scared. But as… idealistic as he motivation was, it was the kind of reason he could approve of. The was no deception in her words, no other motive that the one she stated. He liked that, her daring and self-awareness, plus the whole “not following the herd” by asking him, a known but avoided figure in the neighbourhood. 

He must be really bored, he was considering her demand more seriously that he would if he had other things to do. But he hadn’t. And she apparently wasn’t the only one wanting to learn, if the way the rest of the pack (and when had he started to think of them as cubs instead as of simple baby animals ?) joined her in her request. 

The more he thought of it, the more he was liking the idea. He’d help them grow into strong omnivores or carnivores, and they would act as his former Committee/Foundation did, patrolling, answering his calls if needed and such. It would be a long term investissement, but it would pay off. They were young enough (around 6-7 he’d say) to learn correct behaviors and forget the herbivorous teachings of their parents and professors. 

A smirk appeared on his face (and some would recognise it was a sign of impending disaster for most of the society) and he crouched to get on their levels. 

“Hn. Very well. I accept. But you will have to do exactly as I said, follow the rules, be totally dedicated and be loyal. Or the deal is off.” said Hibari. “Come here every Monday and Friday after school and I will teach you how to fight properly and not be herbivores. You there, what is your name ?” 

The one he pointed, the leader answered “Jin, Jin Kuromoto Boss !” straightening under his gaze. 

“You will be the one in command when I’m not here. You may recruit other baby animals to join the pack, but I will have to approve of them. And those who don’t give their all and neglect their training will be cast out.” he commanded.

A bit later, after being introduced to them all (they were 7 cubs in all, and they either had “weird” mutations like Jin or weak/useless powers. He didn’t care, they would focus on physical training anyway, and it overjoyed the small animals that he didn’t judge them on something they couldn’t control.) he gave them his number, in case of emergencies and explained a few things they could immediately start doing, like light stretches, particularly before and after going to bed. 

Then he left, feeling quite pleased with himself. They had potential and he would make sure it didn’t end up wasted because of stupid herbivorous beliefs. 

He went home, smiling like the cat that caught the canary, to the joy of his mother, very happy to see him in such a good mood.

During dinner, he told proudly his parents (as it was one of the few nights his father was home) ;

“I found a few abandoned fledglings today, and decided to take them under my wing and to teach them how to sharpen their claws and become carnivores.” 

They were understandably a bit surprised, but with some more explanations they approved wholeheartedly. He went to bed, smiling smugly.

Somewhere else, quite a number of parents and children shuddered. Somehow, they got the feeling that their life would be a lot more painful soon.

Poor poor parents, bullies, other rule-breakers, teachers and even criminals. Hibari Kyoya had more or less decided to raise a few children out of boredom. They will follow him, his ideology, and while being far from as strong as he his, the sheer chaos they will raise in his name would impress even Reborn. And again, no money can compensate that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While he would never admit it out loud, Kyoya found his new little students very cute. They were small and did as he told them, listened his lessons and asked smart questions. Since Jin had started calling him Boss, they all used it too, and they followed him around like ducklings.

Two months after the creation of the Junior Musutafu Committee, when their numbers had stabilized (with some additions and a few drop outs), his mother had surprised them with a gift of mini matching uniforms she sew, with their red armbands to show their affiliation. 

They were learning simple self-defence for now, how to fall, to avoid hurting themselves, simple punches and kicks, how to break out of an hold… What he saw as the basics (it might be more intense than what other considered as normal, but he didn’t really realise it. Anyway the children were able to follow, so all was fine right ?). He had listened a bit what the doctors had told him in his previous life about how too much could be dangerous on little bodies when he had helped train I-Pin and Lambo. 

(In the end, he was lucky that people in this era were stronger and more resilient with some training than in his previous universe, or all might not have gone that well. He was careful, but not that careful.)

They were forbidden from going after villains and other adults voluntarily, but could defend themselves against them (and they fought dirty) and there was never so few bullies (not that there was a lot left, what with Hibari’s regular patrols).

Did he end with the equivalent of a small army of over-powered children that listened to him quasi-religiously ? Yes. 

This without even including their Quirks, since he didn’t care about them much.

Most of them wanting to be a Hero in the future like he would become (there was absolutely zero doubts he’d become one. What he wanted, he got.), despite having weak or “villenious” Quirks. 

Poor poor UA’s (present and future) teachers. (Part of) the next heroes generations would be incredibly hard to manage. They will not be paid enough for this, even with all UA funds. Well, at least, the future students and Heroes will be strong… (they’d have to. Hibari and his fans for obvious reasons and the rest to survive three school years with them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wanna play a game ? Find how many animal-related terms/metaphors I used to convey Hibari's vision of the world.  
> (I couldn't help myself, so it should be a lot)
> 
> About my other stories, since I write depending on inspiration, it means that I have a lot of chapters started or even half-done, but I jump from one to another so it takes time to finish them. Not the best way to work, but it's how I am, and I don't have the willpower to change it. 
> 
> I love every Kudos and Comments you leave, seriously, thank you all for your support ! 
> 
> Find me on my tumblr, [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/) (sometimes I draw, mostly fanarts, but you can ask things too) !


	3. Hibari Kyoya, HUNTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya is hunting. 
> 
> Pray for the souls of his prey.
> 
> (Or don't. They probably deserve what's coming for them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I apologize for the wait everyone ! It took me some time, but this chapter is finally done.  
> (To tell the truth, I wanted to go a bit farther than this, but it'd have taken a lot more time, so I cut this here.)
> 
> As usual, there might be some grammatical mistakes, you can point them out if you see some. I'm still posting without beta-ing. 
> 
> (There are small mentions of OC, but they're not that important really, and probably won't appear much when we reach UA.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ! 
> 
> [featuring ; Hibari, drama queen, Inko, the best mom, and Hisashi, a not really normal or responsible father. But a loving one !]

Jin came find him one night, and he immediately knew that something was wrong.

Because it was not a training night. And it must have been urgent if she didn’t wait until the next one to talk to him.

Because she came to his house. He gave them his address, and trusted them to only come for emergencies.

Because she looked like she was on the verge of crying, out of breath from running all the way there. Strong Jin, who never cried out of pain, who always got back up determined, who lifted her chin at people’s insults daringly.

No, she didn’t cry for herself anymore, she told him some time ago. (It’s not really healthy, but Kyoya was not the best at discerning healthy or unhealthy behaviors, unless they were really obvious.) Jin would only cry for someone else.

Her family or her friends (all in the Junior Committee.)

“What happened ? Speak cub.” they’re still at the door. He grabbed her arm, and felt her sag a little in relief. She leaned on him and he let her.

“It’s, it’s Michi ! He’s gone !” she said, gripping his shirt in her shaking hands.

Mitchi. Kita Michi. 7 years old, brown hair and eyes, shy and small.

Quirk ; Sense Steal. Let him block one or more sense of someone for some time, from the obvious ones (sight, smell, hearing, voice, touch) to the more… imaterial ones that were rarely thought of but just as, if not more important (sense of direction, of reality, proprioception/perception of one body, of self, of balance, of temperature, of pain, or even hunger and thirst.) The possibilities were endless when you thought about it (and the boy had done his research), and it was quite powerful in insight. But also scary. Which is why he fell into the “villainous” stereotypes.

“Weakness”/drawbacks of his Quirk ; he had always a sense he couldn’t access. He could choose which one and change it at will, but it couldn’t be avoided. Passive effect, and didn’t not change whether he uses his Quirk or not.

“Dead ?” asked Kyoya.

“We don’t know ! He disappeared two days ago ! He didn’t go to school and when we went to his uncle, he said he hadn’t seen him. He never went back home after our usual practice.” Jin explained, still clinging at him like he was a lifeline.

She probably felt responsible, because one of the main duties of a leader were to keep their charges safe.

Michi was indeed the prime target for a kidnapping. He lived in an unsavory part of the city, with his uncle who only did the bare minimum to keep him alive and mostly healthy and hardly cared. He had few friends, a family who wouldn’t be too bothered if he never came back and a villainous Quirk that meant adults were more likely to turn a blind eye to him being gone. A Quirk that made him a person of interest for villains, someone easy to take advantage of.

“The herbivore didn’t call the police, or signal it.” He guessed easily.

“No.” she confirmed. “We’re the only ones who care and want to find him. And you’re the only one who can.” Tears finally escaped her eyes. “We’re still too weak. I couldn’t protect him. Please ! Please, hunt them down and bring Michi back Boss !”

“Hn. I will. Do not worry cub, the days of the herbivores who dared take what is mine are numbered.” he stated. It wasn’t arrogance for him, it was a simple fact.

He led her to the sitting room, and plopped a blanket on her still slightly shaking shoulders. He gently (well, surprisingly genly for him) pried her fingers from his now rumpled and wet shirt and left the room.

First, he went to his Mother, who was reading in her room, and told her to make stuff that reconforted people, and that one of his protegees was crying on the sofa. He wasn’t very good at calming people, you couldn’t beat sadness away with violence (he had tried, and wished for it to work, but unfortunately if there was one thing he had no idea how to handle, it was feelings in general).

Inko, understanding what her son was telling her despite his few words with an impressive speed, and stood, tying her hair up quickly.

“Go back to her dear, you can take the computer and not touch her or talk if you don’t want to, but your simple presence should help her. Come on, go my little predator, she still needs you.”

He grunted a bit but did as she said. Hibari trusted her when it came to things like this (his Father too, god knew he also had a hard time with that, even if it wasn’t as much as Hibari. Then again, with time came experience. And Hibari might have gotten reincarnated, but he had died young the first time. Barely older than his twenties.)

He went searching for his computer (a gift from his Father, who deemed him mature enough to get one, and was tired to find his personal one missing each time his child decided he needed it), and went back to the younger girl, who had now a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

The boy sat next to her, propping the small laptop on the table, and didn’t react when she leaned on his shoulder. She let out a sigh, sounding too tired for someone her age (unfortunately, the children like her tended to grow up quicker, they had to in order to survive the society they lived in).

He first sent a message to his Father. What better source could there be for kidnappings that someone high in the Police ? Waiting for an answer, he started looking in the darker parts of the web for clues.

(It was also in those moments he missed Kusakabe. His right-hand had been the best at that kind of work, all the little things necessary for a successful hunt. Hibari had learned, out of necessity, in his previous life and in this one, but it had never been his strong point. Give him a fight, a physical hunt. He didn’t have the patience needed for the delicate searching work.)

At little ping signaled that he had gotten an answer.

_“We do know there are a certain number of people just disappearing in the bad parts of the cities. Adults and children alike,with quirks that tend to be labeled “villainous”. But that’s the problem. Almost no one reports them, either because no one cares enough to notice it, or because people assume they just left for a life of villainy. We only know thanks to a few with family members asking to find them but we suspects there might be a lot more. The problem is that in those places don’t trust the police or even the Heroes. So the investigation is very slow going. There is also very little funding._  
_Here are the most frequent areas. And the suspicious locations we don’t have the permits to go in._

_PS. Go wild !_  
_Hisashi Hibari”_

Hn. Good enough. He now had a place to look in. He always managed to sniff out herbivores before, for the Omnivore, there was no reasons he wouldn’t be able now, even with a younger body. He had been protecting Namimori at the same age too, and it was during his first life, so without his actual skills and experience.

No better time than the present. He had a lead, going at night didn’t bother him the slightest, and the more they waited, the less chance Michi would be found unharmed or even alive. His father had basically told him the police wasn’t doing much about it, and it was encroaching on his territory anyway.

He had some tolerance to criminal activities (he had been in the mafia, and wasn’t the most lawful person himself) if you ignored the fact that he bit to death anyone who deserved it. But anything that smelled like human trafficking (this case stank of it really) was unacceptable.

The Omnivore, when he tried with more or less success to reform the Mafia starting with Vongola and to go toward a path of Vigilance more than Crimes, had abolished those practices first. (Not that the scientists and others who did it survived very long, not with the Pineapple making it his mission to destroy them all.)

Jin had fallen asleep on him, exhausted by the stress, the late hour and the crying, so he placed her in a more comfortable position after rising, and made sure the blanket was covering her entirely.

He then went to his Mother, informing her of her plans so she wouldn’t be surprised not to see him for some time. (It could take hours, but chances were that he would need a few days to deal with it properly. He was good but not that good. His territory was bigger than Namimori and he knew it less, and the cockroaches had to be well hidden for him not to notice them and their activities sooner).

The kidnappings were too numerous and organised while staying unnoticed for amateurs. So, probably professionals, with an organisation. Chances that it was the work of someone alone were very small. It might even be this world’s mafia/yakusas, as discreet and declining in this era of heroes as they were.

Then, once done, he donned his familiar jacket, the bright armband people were starting to recognise as a symbol of his authority, and left… through the window. For efficiency, not drama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was dark and cold, the night having fallen early in those winter months, and it was no surprise that the streets were quiet. Little white puffs of air exited his mouth with each expiration, but he paid them no heed. He had hidden his hands in his pockets, despite the pair of black leather gloves he had slipped on soon after getting out of the house. It had the advantage of keeping his hands relatively warm, and avoiding things like fingerprint evidence.

Instead of staying on the ground, he jumped quickly on what was near to get to the roofs. There was very little people about, but you could never be too careful. (That, and he didn’t want to get bothered by annoying heroes asking him what he was doing out so late when he was so young.)

He had seen one or two rare hero use the same way of traveling, via the roof, but from what he understood, they were the less well known heroes, those who cared more for efficacy than fame, discretion than flashiness and had the title “Underground hero”. Them, they had the potential to get his respect (he still would have to meet them to decide if they were worthy of it), more so that your usual daytime hero (with the exception of a few, the strongest ones such as All Might.)

He was totally disregarding the fact that he himself liked to be dramatic. As usual. He was very good at overlooking defaults he despised in others when it came to himself.

He was traveling of foot, gracefully bounding from a point to another, crossing gaps between the buildings that seemed impossible to overcome for most, even the skilled, at a speed that would greatly surprise anyone who’d be able to spot him. (He resembled more a dark blur than an human. You’d think he had a speed Quirk.)

He soon reached the seedier parts of the city. They were situated just after the once beautiful beach who was nothing more than a giant dump those days. After reaching this landmark, the buildings were much cheaper, but in a worst state. Damage from fights (hero vs villains or other) was way slower to be repaired, if they ever were. They were old, the paint was faded and peeling, some windows were broken and barred with cardboard of planks, graffiti covered an impressive amount of space, and trash littered the grounds.

It wasn’t the best place to live. Poor and overlooked by most of the society (and heroes), it was no surprise it was the favoured place for Villains (that and it was the most common background for small thugs.)

It wasn’t surprising either that the inhabitants had very little faith in heroes and turned to villainy, sometimes seeing it as their only option to live.

Because discrimination still existed in this era of Quirks. Old and new reasons being the target.

Foreigners, sexuality, refusal to adhere to certain way of thinking, money, even genders. They were supposed to be resolved, but people knew it wasn’t really the case. And then, the new ones who came with Quirks. At first, when it was rare, the fact you had one. Then, now, the lack of having one. (The majority was always right of course. Herbivores.) Being a mutant with a particularly “inhuman” mutation. Having a “villainous” Quirk.

(And how fickle were they in their judgment ! If it was suited to heroics, or at least the ideal of heroics, it wasn’t that important how destructive they were. Bakugou was the proof. Though lucky his goal to be a hero was so loud. Because it could have gone the other way. Wasn’t explosions a perfect power for crime too ?

When would people realise that it wasn’t the Quirk that counted, but the person wielding it ?

Herbivores.)

Society hadn’t really changed since before. Though he’d try to direct the herd as much as he could once a hero (and a little now, but he had little to no visibility, and at the moment it was better.)

From here, he’d have to be more careful. There was a lot of badly illuminated areas, but also a lot more active people about despite the cold. Some districts never slept after all, and a lot of them were around there.

He shrouded himself with Mist Flames, to blend with the shadows (helped by his black clothes and hair). He didn’t want to be seen, or worse recognized. Not yet. His prey would get a look at his face before he dealt with them.

Hibari couldn’t see or sense any pros in the vicinity thankfully. He’d do better without their interference. (They were always yapping about his age, excessive violence and vigilantism. Annoying.) He continued without pause, toward the place his father had deemed as the most suspicious and likely to house the ones he was hunting.

Soon, he found himself in the docks, the area full of more or less in a state of disarray. Some were used legally, other were a cover for less lawful dealings, and while some were really abandoned, most just looked the part to hide their true purpose.

Like human traffic.

He had to try a few to find one with people inside. Shady peoples. Sadly, it wasn’t his prey, but some kind of weapon dealers, he didn’t bother to look farther than that. Didn’t mean he didn’t bite the to death though. Crime must be punished after all.

(That they had gun never slowed him down.)

He sent a quick message to his father so he could take care of them, a frowning a bit a the knowledge that in his previous life, he could count on his Committee to do it. (He sadly couldn’t ask the Cubs yet. First, they were to young and not ready to face that kind of criminals, and second they couldn’t drive.)

He left, and resumed his search. The kidnappings were too random for him trying to follow one, or even pass as an eventual target (disregarding the fact that he was bad at acting and then even if he tried to get them come to him, he was literally too scary for the thugs.)

Then, he found another suspicious one, with a lot of people coming and going. But it didn’t take long to realise that it wasn’t what he was searching for either.

It looked like he had found one of the bases of the few local yakusas remaining. Really, the tattoos and the barely concealed weapons proved it. Were they even trying to hide themselves ? They could hardly be more stereotypical. He thought that that kind of group didn’t exist anymore. When you were too visible, you got arrested pretty quick by the heroes. Only the ones able to hide in the shadows, to mingle with normal society, the smartest families had been able to continue their business.

There was a reason why this era’s criminals were called villains (though that term was… not used well. Too large. Really, there was a difference between a purse snatcher and a murderer.) You could say that yakusas and mafias families were included in that name, but they were less and less numerous… or better hidden than before, with a different organisation and “culture”.

(Also, they were all so weak, it was disappointing. Were the Hibaris the only ones to have maintained some semblance of standards ?)

(He was totally ignoring the fact that the “Hibari’s standards” were just not attainable for 98% of the global population. Even with godly amounts of training. One could ask themselves if they were even truly humans. And never get their question answered, only doubting more and more with each impossible feat.)

At least that’s what he had thought. It proved that no, apparently with a certain amount of luck (and bribes), some of the more traditional were still here without much change.

Hn. Not for long.

He silently jumped down the roof he was to approach silently one of the windows. Then, he looked inside, and catalogued every useful information. The number of people (around fifty), their weapons (varied, but most were relaxed and had put them out of immediate reach. Idiots herbivores), the entrances and possible exits (surprisingly few, which could be an advantage but would undoubtedly lead to their downfall. They had nowhere to run from him after all.)

He crashed through the window, and didn’t stop to admire their gobsmacked expressions.

Just like the previous warehouse, they stood no chance against him. At all. Despite the vast numerous advantage, their amount of weapons and their presumed age and experience in fighting.

Herbivores.

Once he was done giving what was probably one of the worst beatings of their (pathetic) life, he graciously stood up from his hunched position above one of the thugs, and dusted his uniform, starring a bit morosely at the tiny specks of blood that now adorned his clothes. His Mother would not be happy, it was hard to clean.

Oh well.

The hunt was still on. There were plenty of places he hadn’t checked yet. And time was ticking away.

(Poor, poor Yakusas and other criminals he found that night. The hospital bill was so very high, and the prison cells far from comfortable. Still better that a second “fight” (too one sided to really be called one, unfortunately for their pride) with the Demon that had fallen on them in a flash, and left just as quickly, but not after painting the room red and breaking a truly astonishing amount of bones. Without even killing anyone.)

(POOR POOR unknown for now (but not for long) kidnappers, who were being hunted by one of the deadliest beings in Japan. They had caught his attention by taking one of his Cubs, and had no idea what they had brought upon themselves.

Bah. They deserve everything that is coming for them.

A Cloud’s Rage, worse, an Hibari Cloud’s Rage, you couldn't win against. No matter who, or how powerful you are.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> I have no planned posting shedule, so it might take some time to get the next chapter done.
> 
> Still, thank you for your support and your amazing comments (and so many kudos) !!
> 
> Come say hello or chat with me about my stories (or the fandoms I'm in) on my Tumblr !
> 
> A-F


	4. Hibari Kyoya, INTRIGUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya finds a VERY promising lead. And something from Before ?
> 
> (Herbivores, as usual, are being bitten to death.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ! I was a bit faster this time I think, but it's a bit shorter too. Oh well. 
> 
> Might be grammar mistakes, typos and other oddities, but no beta, we (die) live like writers. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it ! I on my end love every little feedback you leave, it helps me continue.
> 
> I also did some art for the story in general, it's on my Tumblr ; a Hibari and a Jin doodle
> 
> https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/post/183940518295/art-more-like-doodles-for-my-fic-alaudidae

He had been hunting for two nights already when it finally happened. During the day, he had tried to find more clues, talked (threatened) Michi’s relative, eaten and napped. Several times. Mostly under the sun on rooftops, with his jacket as a pillow. 

Hibird the Second and Kusakabird had found and reached him, before settling on his shoulders. They weren’t happy he left without them, but they weren’t nocturnal, and had been sleeping when he went hunting.

He still had to send them back home when the sun started to set. They wouldn’t be able to help, and would be more a problem if they got in danger and Hibari had to protect them because of their sleepiness.

Anyway, it was once again night, this time with a sharp biting wind who was highly unpleasant. He went back to the warehouses, who were used by legal business during the day and way too populated for him. Crowding herbivores annoyed him a lot, but he needed to stay hidden and going on a rampage wasn’t something he could indulge in. Such a pity.

The tension of the hunt had him itching for a fight even more than usual. The anger at one of his Cubs being taken didn’t help at all. 

This time, he was in a different section of the warehouses, less in disrepair, and owned by more wealthy people. The kind that wasn’t usually used at night. But if his hunch was right and the whole kidnapping thing was the product of an organisation, it was very possible that they could afford better and less suspicious locations.

He had been on the verge of walking away from an obviously empty warehouse when he stopped. And walked back a few steps. 

His instincts were tingling. There was something here. 

It was on the edge of his consciousness, something he could just vaguely remember and recognise.

Something from his Previous life. But what ? 

He was wondering if he should get closer when he finally understood.

This feeling, like faint crackling, his Flames who were getting more agitated and tried to reach toward it, curious but ready.

Flames. 

There were Flames near, most likely in the warehouse.

Not a Sky, he’d have recognized it immediately. No, it was more… electric. Now that he knew, he could almost taste the static on the tip of his tongue.

A Lightening. And if he could sense them right, a juvenile one, who had just activated them. 

How interesting.

If he was still affected by the Vongola’s luck (who was mainly the Omnivore’s, but had contaminated his guardians pretty early), and chances were high it was the case (he got reincarnated with his memories in a world of heroes and villains after all), well Michi was probably in the same building. 

If he was right and the kidnapping was linked with human traffic, or human experimentation like the Estrano’s herbivores did, it wouldn’t be surprising that someone awoke their Flames from the trauma. (Which is what happened to the Pineapple Menace.)

At least it was the case in his previous life. He still had to find another Flame active person in this world. Even a dormant, potential one. 

Hn. He was definitely investigating this. 

Now that he knew what to feel for, and what it was, he could pinepoint more things and get a better image of the situation. (Even though he had no visual and was outside. His instincts were that good, if a bit rusty from disuse, though not for a lack of trying. But there were so few opponent that were a challenge.) 

The other Flame active was afraid. Very afraid, and lashing out in fear. They had most likely just activated and had no idea how to use them, or even aim. Their energy use wasn’t efficient and was spilling everywhere. And they weren’t that far, but underneath him.

An underground facility under a warehouse ? How unimaginative. But the boss was not an idiot by any means, on the contrary if his ability to do it for who know how long under the nose of the police, while leaving so little clues that they couldn’t investigate was to be trusted… Well, it indicated someone skilled. And skilled was often dangerous. 

He would be cautious. Not too much, he was stronger than almost everyone, but it wouldn’t do to repeat the Mukuro’s… incident from when he was sixteen. 

Find Michi and the Lightning, save them and the others. (Get some new recruits ?) Destroy anyone who was part of the organisation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now aware that there were people in there, he managed to finally find traces of activity, signs of coming and going. They were faint, well hidden, and if he wasn’t so experienced he’d probably wouldn’t have found them. Nevermind the police or the heroes. 

There were cameras too, video surveillance, and he was lucky to have seen the glint of a sunray reflecting on a lense or he’d have been spotted. They weren’t visible either, but less advanced that Vongola’s technology, and still had a blind spot. 

And it was not like he had intended to go through the door, not this time. As much as he disliked it, discretion was the key, and he couldn’t just show up and beat anyone he met on his way. It would let the scientists and other higher up time to learn he was there, and flee, maybe even destroy evidence. And since evidence were people, Michi, and children included, well, it wouldn’t do. It wouldn’t do at all.

(He had to stop a second or two to reign in his Flames and bloodlust. He didn’t think of what they could already have done to Michi. Losing his cool wouldn’t help. But he wasn’t sure he’d be able to avoid biting (beating) them to death in the most literal way if his Cub had been hurt.

Oh, well as long as he didn’t do it in front of the children. It’s not like those trashes herbivores didn’t deserve it.)

He observed the building in front of him, and made sure to note all the cameras, as well as the most logical places they could be in. 

And walked away. 

It was of course only to climb on the roof of the nearest warehouse and jump (dramatically) the impressive distance between them, landing on the roof of his target. 

His steps made no sounds as he walked toward a window, that he opened in no time at all (without even breaking it, which was therapeutic but not very stealthy. Hn. A shame.)

There he got in the rafters, and made a careful way down. He couldn’t see, sense or smell anyone in the main body of the warehouse, but it was better to stay in the shadows. Especially if they were as many cameras inside as there was outside. 

Hibari finally got to the ground, and found what looked like a door leading into an office. And if his prey was still unimaginative, there would be the access the underground somewhere in the room. An hidden staircase or even elevator. 

He was right, of course. 

(There might have been a guard he disposed off in seconds, without him even seeing the young boy. He had knocked him out, taken all his weapon and gadgets (Oooh, a taser. He could have fun with that.), and tied him with the man own belt, as well as some rope.)

He got down the stairs quickly, without making a sound, and got to the first level underground. He had no doubts there would be more. The Flames were closer than before, but still a bit under his feet. 

But first, he needed a map of the place. If they were operating logically, there should be a guard room, or even a surveillance center in this level. And things like offices for underlings. Usually, the deeper, the more secret. And placing the guard room there was a good defence in case of experiments escape… or external invasion. Not that it’d help them in his case.

He prowled down the currently desert corridors, and snuck in the rooms where he could sense activity, making sure to dispose of them silently. He had to be stealthy for as long as possible, and get rid of a maximum possible nuisances. He wouldn’t have bothered… if he hadn’t decided to liberate the prisoners. Most wouldn’t be in condition to fight, and he’d be slowed down and forced to protect them. 

For now, it had just been a few office workers, assistants and such. Some were probably not totally aware of everything that was happening under their feet. But not so little that they didn’t deserve to be bitten to death. Bunch of complacent herbivores.

Ah ! There it was. His first objective, the guards room. Easily identified, the noisiest of the level.

He had made sure to avoid being seen by the cameras, so that they weren’t aware he was coming. Perfect.

He smiled. Well, if you could call his predatory expression a smile. It was more the show of teeth of an animal about to eat you than the sign of happiness humans were so fond of. 

The door in front of him was closed, and he took great pleasure in kicking it in, hitting a man as a bonus when it went flying. The men all jumped to their weapon. (He couldn’t see any women, cliche and sexist, could his opinion of them drop lower ? Yes, probably.)

And made a mistake.

They stopped a moment upon seeing him (he was a child, and alone), and didn’t shoot him. 

Ah, well, what was coming for them was their own fault for underestimating a carnivore such as himself. 

They hadn’t even rung the alarms, were they total amateurs ? Had criminals fallen so low ? Apparently yes too, because one tried to start talking to him. After lowering his rifle. 

He was sliding down the opposite wall the next second. 

The guards tried to react, but they weren’t even able to track his movements, and in too close proximity to start shooting at random. Needless to say, it was as usual with Hibari, a massacre. Though it was a shame he didn’t have more time to play with his prey. A few knocks of his tonfas here and there to make them let go of their weapons, a some kicks in painful areas sufficed. 

It was done in just a few minutes. His small stature and agile movements let him doge easily the clumsy blows of the confused herbivores. He made sure to jump first on those who looked smarter, or at least more aware than the others. 

He was quick enough that once he had bashed the head of the one close to the emergency alarm and the two who had a better reaction time, the others herbivores were still looking at him (in his direction at least, he was too fast for them to follow him properly with their eyes) flabbergasted. 

Nh. Weak. 

Avoiding a flailing arm, he slammed his elbow in the gut of one behind him, following with a blow to the head. Not even watching the man falling like a rock, he turned sharply toward the next one, not stopping one second, and dealing a devastating strike to their side. They folded in two, and he smashed their face on his knee. 

Letting go of their head, he dodged the pair of arms that had tried to grab him, and shattered the bigger man’s kneecaps. Without paying attention to his exclamation of pain, he elbowed them in the face, immediately following with a tonfa blow to the trachea. There, it was enough to make him unconscious. 

Three adversaries remaining. They hadn’t tried to run, despite the state he had left their comrades in. Were they stupid ? Still underestimating him ? 

By their position and posture, they wanted to have a three against one and overwhelm him. Which might have been effective… but not against him. 

(Poor, poor guards. This kind of adversary was way above their pay-grade. And they would spend a long time in the hospital… and then in prison.)

“Herbivores. Do you really think this will make a difference ? For your arrogance, I will bite you to death.” he stated, tone cold.

(Arrogance. Was it hypocritical ? Kinda. Did he care ? No. At least, he knew his strength. And was strong. Nevermind the fact that he’d go without much hesitation against an opponent stronger than him. He wouldn’t try to win with numbers instead of skill, for one.)

“Su-surrender !” said the one in front. Or more specifically, squeaked. He was insentanely dubbed as Mouse One in his head, and his companions, trembling as much as him, Mouse Two and Mouse Three.

They were staring at him, waiting for Hibari to move. (Stupid. They could at least have attacked immediately.) He smirked like an hungry predator spotting his prey, and revelled in the way they jumped a little at the sight. 

In a blink, he was on the first. There was the sick sound of something snapping, and the crunch of cartilage being crushed under his cruel knuckles. Then, because he was the opposite of merciful, he casually kicked the man in the guts.

His nose would never be the same.

His face neither. 

Hibari might have broken his jaw. The man fell backward, a few bloodied teeth falling from his mouth. 

Ducking low under the Mouse Two’s knife-hands (a sad parody of Edward Scissorhands ?), who had stuck to the “multiple attacks” plan but had been too slow to help, Hibari threw him in a perfect example of one of the numerous martial arts he had learned under his definitely-not-a-relative Stormy Baby Carnivore, Before. 

His tonfas sang when he unleashed them to deal with the last one.

Once done, he also made sure to bash the head of the Mouse Two, who had landed a bit farther in the ground twice or so, to make sure he’d stay down.

He’d be an hiderance if he woke up too soon.

Bloodlust at least partially sated, and with a lot less of potential enemies, Hibari went back outside of the room and to his search. He had found a map of the place and grabbed it after having locked the guards in a closet. They were a bit cramped but would survive. They would probably grateful when the police came however. If they had woken up.

Hn. 

Walking deeper and deeper into the building, he managed to get down two more levels before things became interesting again. 

(Newsflash ; people actually sleep at night Hibari. That’s why there are so few right now.)

(Now, you might wonder why the guards didn’t use their Quirk. Some did. Hibari didn’t notice and dodged. Other just didn’t have the time to, having reacted too slow from his entrance. Most had physical mutations, strength enhancement and such. It made absolutely no difference for Hibari. Who didn’t notice those either. 

Too weak. He keep comparing people to those in the Mafia from Before, which is why he find them bad. 

They are actually pretty good in universe. Too bad Hibari is totally off the charts)

(Poor, poor workers. Most of them aren’t fighters, and they are getting swatted like flies. Oh, well. Their fault for choosing to work there. “It was just following orders” is not a valid excuse in cases like this one if they knew what was happening, and weren’t forced.)

(Poor poor still unknown responsible persons. They have it coming.)

(Poor poor Lightning ? Maybe ? Even if they’re not going to be bitten to death (during the rescue, there is no guarantee for after) , there is very little chance they will escape the Hibari Madness. Kyoya isn’t going to let them go. Not when Flames are so rare, and he finally found something interesting, something with POTENTIAL.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> (I have, as usual, no idea when the next chapter will be done, RIP)
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr, [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/)! (I'm lonely *cries in French*)
> 
> A-F

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on my tumblr, [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
